The First Time - High School Frenzy
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: So I had the beginning sitting around for ages, and decided to get it finished today - it kinda veered off to something else though lol. It was originally called "Kisa's Exam Terror" but I'll do that one later on. Anyway: Kisa's first time frenzy with a fellow student, after slowly discovering his flirtatious antics. [It's better than it sounds, promise] - first lemon!


"Kisa Shouta to the principal's office, please" screeched the announcement speaker on the wall in the classroom. Kisa sighed, what did that buffoon of a principal want with him this time? With another heavy sigh, Kisa stood up and walked out of his class without a said word, some of the other students cowering as he strode past. Pathetic really, he wasn't a bully or scary in any way, he was just the kid that kept to himself and usually got into trouble. Pretty normal for somebody who hated school, right? His teacher shook her head as he left and continued with the class - it wasn't as if he'd been overly interested in the lesson anyway.

Kisa shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and rapped on the door of the principal's office. He gave an exaggerated sigh when he was allowed in and took his seat in front of the large formal desk where his principal, Mr Namba, sat with a not-so-happy expression. His hands were clasped together with his chin resting upon them as he looked at one of his students.

"Do you know why you have been called here, Kisa?"

"Cause I'm that much of an idiot to you, you want to either throw me out which would be great or you want to torture me with something which I couldn't care less about" came the snarky reply. Boy he knew how to agitate people, didn't he?

"Kisa, this is serious. Exam season is upon us and your grades are dangerously low at the moment. Something might be bothering you"

"I'm not going to some lame doctor who thinks they can understand me. Nobody can understand me, I'm different from other people - so what? Aren't we all?"

"How are things at home?"

"None of your business. And don't go calling my parents either" His parents were away on business trips in neighbouring countries, and Kisa wasn't about to tell anyone he was currently living by himself - the school would probably throw a fit.

"Alright, I suppose that was a little personal. But, are you coping alright with everything? No bullying problems or anything?"

"Everything's just dandy, can I go yet?"

"What about your...sexual orientation...? Are you experiencing any confusion in that area?" Again, a bit personal but maybe it would help.

" _WHAT?!_ " Okay, perhaps that was a little too much... "Why would _that_ be bothering me?! I keep to myself because I want to. I don't need anybody to rely on, to be friends with, to even have a relationship with. I don't particularly care for all that useless mushy lovey-dovey crap, thank you very much!"

"Kisa, we are here to help you. We only try and do what's best for you"

"I already keep telling everyone; I don't need anybody's stupid and pointless help!" With that said, the young raven haired boy stood up and walked out of the office with a slam of the door. Mr Namba sighed and shook his head. What were they going to do with him?

Kisa escaped out of the school gates when the janitor went to put the dumpsters out for collection, and walked down the long winding road to the nearest public bench. There he sat and hung his head, letting out a groan and tugging his hood from his jacket over his hair as the rainfall set in. There was nothing wrong - he was just fine, like always. There was nothing wrong with being just fine, right? It was like the world thought you were mentally deranged if you weren't suddenly having a mental breakdown or a midlife crisis or whatever nonsense they expected you to go through. And discussing - or to bring up - the topic of sexual orientation? That's hard to talk through with someone who hardly knows you - they only know you by name and age and basic information. What was he supposed to say? 'Oh yeah, I'm gay but haven't had a single boyfriend in my entire life but was never at all interested in girls as far as I know. Maybe that's what's bothering me all of a sudden? Or it could be the fact that I'm slowly losing contact with my parents since they seem to be away all the time'. And then what? Be judged for it? Yeah right, like that'd ever happen.

And there wasn't exactly anything he was desperate to do in this world for the rest of his lifetime - except maybe get laid a few times but it wasn't like you needed any qualifications to be able to do that - so the exam results didn't particularly matter to him, and he'd only try hard in the exams he either liked or knew he was good at. The sooner he got away from an education, the better his life might be.

* * *

Checking his phone for the time, he didn't see any point in going back to class - school had finished for the day. So Kisa decided to just make his way home, stopping off at the convenience store first for some basic supplies he was running out of, and slouching onto the couch for a few moments when he stepped inside his home. It was just like any other apartment in Japan, and Kisa didn't see much appeal to it. He gave a heavy sigh and grabbed a soda before heading to his room, loading up his laptop and continuing with his gaming. It was the same routine each and every day for as long as he could remember.

Kisa was halfway through playing a new game when the doorbell rang. Concerned, he got up to answer it - seeing as nobody else was around to do so - and slowly opened the door with a slightly annoyed look at being disturbed too late. "Look, if you're here to burgle me then you're doing a pretty lousy job by knocking on the door".

"Ha ha, very funny kid, now are your parents home?" the knocker said. He was a very handsome figure, with tawny blonde hair that fell down over one lavish blue eye. He wore a black leather jacket with the zipper undone a little at the top to reveal a dark green t-shirt, accompanied by some dark blue jeans and red high-top trainers. Kisa suddenly smirked as he got a naughty idea in his head and leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest.

"Nah they're not right now, but I am so desperately lonely you know...I bet I could make your visit worth it".

The man sighed and shook his head in dismay, just how old was this kid? "Listen, here's my card, tell one of them, preferably your dad, to call the number when they get back. And if you're ever so lonely like you say then why don't you go happily jerk off to some magazine or find some sort of porn video on the Internet or whatever. I gotta get home to my fiancé, see ya".

Kisa growled after shutting the door a little harshly. What the heck?! That guy must have the best fucking fiancé in the world to not even feel turned on or tempted by Kisa! With another frustrated growl, he went back to his game.

* * *

He wasn't desperate was he? No of course not. He wasn't desperate at all. Though he was currently pinned against the wall in a narrow corridor hidden from sight as his neck was fiercely attacked by Ikku Kimoto, a student who claimed he was skipping a lesson and had gotten bored until he found Kisa on his way to class. The redhead nipped and bit into his sensitive skin, hands snaking round his sides and hands roaming underneath his shirt. Kisa only agreed to let the boy have his way because he didn't think class would be any better than it was already. Ikku gently thrust and ground his crotch against Kisa's own nether regions, effectively brining out a low moan from the both of them. Suddenly the boy pulled back and locked his green eyes with Kisa's brown one, affection and lust fluttering in those forest orbs.

"What do you say we take this to the next level? Or are you a scared little virgin Shouta?"

"I let you get this far with me didn't I? So what if I'm still a virgin, you have the power to change that for the both of us".

"You want me to mess up that virgin little ass of yours?"

"Skipping class wouldn't be worth it if you didn't".

Before another word could be said, Ikku tore Kisa's shirt off and undid the zipper on his trousers, tugging them down roughly with the raven's boxers, exposing virgin flesh. He then forced Kisa onto his knees and swiftly instructed him to "Suck" as he too pulled his now throbbing member out for the other student. Kisa licked his lips hungrily and took the other boy into his mouth, sucking on his prize and causing the other to let out another moan like before, knees going weak a little and making Ikku press his hands against the wall for support as he panted short breaths whilst Kisa's tongue licked up his shaft and around the head. He reached a hand down to grip onto short black locks and encourage him further until he was close to release.

"F-Fuck, I don't wanna come just yet, let up" Ikku hissed. Kisa let go of him and stood back up, hanging his arms round Ikku's neck, smiling flirtatiously.

"Good enough for you?"

"Amazing, for a virgin".

"Great, then let's get going with the real pleasure". Kisa turned his back to Ikku, who took no time in slipping his thick member into the raven, reaching past the boy's side to press his hand on the wall over Kisa's own and the other hand getting a grip on his own member. Once Kkisa gave the 'okay', Ikku didn't waste a second before thrusting hard and fast in and out of the boy, pumping his throbbing member in time to his thrusts. Kisa breathlessly moaned out his name, trying his hardest to keep quiet, "Ahh, ahh, I-Ikku~..."

"God Shouta, I can't believe I'm the first to fuck such a sweet, tight, hot ass like this". The redhead thrust faster and harder, the brief sound of skin slapping together. "Perhaps we should do this again sometime". Kisa only answered with another moan and choked out an inaudible warning as he suddenly reached his orgasm and released into Ikku's hand. The redhead shortly followed after, filling him up delightfully. Ikku leaned forward and rested his chin on Kisa's shoulder, out of energy. He lightly kissed his neck with a smile. "I enjoyed that, though next time we should choose somewhere more comfortable" he said, pulling out and quickly perfecting his uniform again, same as Kisa. "In fact," he grabbed Kisa's wrist and pulled the boy into an embrace, "Why don't you stay over at my place tonight for round 2? My parents are going out for the night and won't be back til early morning".

Kisa was about to take the offer (he'd actually had a small crush on Ikku for a few months now) but then a thought came to him. "Or we could go to my place? Don't tell anyone but my parents are away on business trips for the rest of the month, so you could stay over for round 3 in the morning before school starts".

Ikku grinned and gently bit Kisa's ear, "Sounds perfect".

* * *

The next morning, Ikku awoke to having Kisa snuggled into his chest, their naked bodies pressed together after their second frenzy, this time in the sheets. He ran his fingers through the raven's locks, causing the boy to stir and look up sleepily at him, arms wrapped round his torso. "Morning beautiful".

"Morning to you too, sleep okay?"

"Yeah, with you as my teddy bear, of course" Ikku smirked and kissed the top of his head after earning Kisa's first scowl of the day. "Listen, I've been thinking, why don't we become a proper couple?"

"What? Why?"

"Well, we gave our virginity to one another, and we've had sex twice now. Why shouldn't we become an item?"

Kisa thought it over, well, it was the only way he was going to get to go out with his most recent crush, if you can even call it that anymore. "Sure, why not?" He replied, smiling and settling back into the boy's embrace. Until the alarm rang of course.


End file.
